King's Game
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: Club Escapade can have wondrous effects on friends. Who knew people would get some action that night? Written as if it game from the game, and is also based on the game, not the anime. Very short, a quick drabble or whatever. Involves two pairings and a hinted other.


Everyone's sitting in the lounge on the second floor of Club Escapade, the girls all on one couch and the boys on another.

"Dude… You sound even weirder today…" Kanji says at the blue-eyed man, who's obviously drunk. Somehow.

"Awww, you're sho cold, Kanji… Hmm, Kanji, Kanji… I Kanj-ecture that something's up!" Teddie says, then laughing hysterically. Everyone looks at him, pity in their eyes.

"Man, you're already in high gear," Yosuke says in an annoyed voice. Yukiko tries to hide a giggle, but it eventually comes out as a hyena's laugh.

"She's looser'n usual too," Kanji said, eyes bulging at the sight. Yukiko and Teddie laugh even harder as if he said some sort of joke. You feel like you can't stand it anymore.

"Hey, are these liquor!?" Yosuke asks Rise while looking at the drinks in the center of the room. They don't seem like it.

"I-I told them to give us soft-drinks! They're non-alcoholic!" Rise says in defense. You then notice this weird aura radiating off her. She doesn't seem like her usual self. She grumbles, before backing up her statement.

"Is this seriously booze? But the smell's…"

"King's Gaaaaaaame!" Rise shouts off the top of her lungs, interrupting Kanji. "Kanji! Get the chopsticks ready!"

"Umm, what's this King's Game again?" Chie asks the group in a worried tone.

"Okay… one chopstick makes you the king if you draw it, and the others have numbers on 'em…" Yukiko says in a drunken way. "The King picks a number and says what that person has to do."

"Yu-Yukiko… where'd you learn this stuff?" Chie asks, worried about how her ice, innocent friend learnt such a game as King's.

"C'mon, everyone draw!" Rise commands. You decide to draw the near one in the bunch. It says number 6.

"Okay, sooooo… who's the King?"

Teddie shot up, you all fear the worst, well, not Yukiko and Rise who seem incredibly intoxicated. "Teddie's is red! Red! Is Teddie the King!?" After Yosuke's somber words of approval, Teddie commands what the chosen person has to do.

"S-S-Smooch!?" Chie mumbles in fear.

"Number 3!" Teddie says at the top of his lungs. Yosuke stands up, yelling at the man. "I meant number 2!" Chie then shoots up, yelling as well.

"No take-backs!" Chie says to the drunken blonde.

"Smoooch, smoooooch!" Yukiko demands, Rise backing her up.

"Yosuke, so you were after me all along! Okay, but it's my first time! Be gentle…!" Teddie lunges at Yosuke, pinning him onto the ground.

"Aaaagh! Hey! Noooo! Heeelp!" Yosuke screams, right before see the two men kiss each other. You feel sorry for Yosuke. Maybe.

The two come back to the group, Yosuke touching his lips in disgust. "Dear God, that was my first kiss!"

"On to Round 2!" Rise shouts, fear rising in the air once again. You decide to pick the nearest chopstick once again. You're the king this round!

"Who's the King?"

You raise your hand slowly, feeling as if your life will end the very moment you call out a number. But then again, you can choose the demands.

"Heyyy! The person who gets picked should have to rest their head in the King's lap," Rise suggests.

"Nah, make 'em sit on his lap!" Yukiko protests.

"Oh! Or they could have to hug him!"

"Better than that, a piggyback ride!"

What will you choose?

"Number 3 hugs me," you say.

Kanji looks at you with wide eyes, you wonder how he's gonna react.

"Hug, huuug, huuuuuug!" Yukiko and Rise yell.

"Yeah, hu-! Oh!" Chie stops herself.

"I-I ain't doing such thing!" Kanji yells at the girls.

"I'll pay you 41,000 yen!" Rise says.

"I'll pay 1,000!" Yukiko then takes out her wallet.

"I don't need no money!" Kanji stands up and walks in front of you. He pick you up with his shoulders and hugs you, whispering into your ear, "This never happened."

"Yaaaaaay!" Rise says… You're surprised you didn't hear Yukiko. Kanji let's go of you and you both turn to look where Yukiko is. She's sitting there, not moving. You then hear a loud snore come from her, and then Rise. What a night.

"Onto Round 3! Girls only!" Rise yells, suddenly waking up from her sleep.


End file.
